Irresistible Temptation
by Athena-michel
Summary: DaxA: Everything happened when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words: 408  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

_**Irresistible Temptation**_

**1 Prologue - "Everything happened so fast..."**

Being a part of Storm Hawks, especially their leader, was harder than he thought. He had so much responsibility – to take care of the squadron, to be optimistic

every time whenever Stork started to shout, "we are all doomed." For fourteen-year-old boy, it was too much to bear. Clearly, everything was overwhelming to him.

It was simply burdening. He couldn't stop thinking of running away from all these bullshit.

.

.

.

It seemed Aerrow was going through a rough patch. Storm Hawks were all concerned how Aerrow was acting worked up around them because they always knew

he was the only one who seemed optimistic even in the situations that could get all of them killed or wounded severely. Looking upset was not him. He should be

the one asking question like "are you alright?" or "how you doing?" Aerrow, however, showed no interest in other people concerning about him.

.

.

Something... something was bothering Aerrow. He just could not get off this one question in his mind – _Why did he not kill me at that time? It was strange that the _

_Dark Ace himself spared his biggest enemy who would kill him in any second if he showed his weaknesses. Was he too worked up or somethin'? What was the reason why _

_he couldn't kill me? _He had his opportunity, enough time to kill Aerrow. But he didn't. That was driving Aerrow insane. Every question was swimming in his head

which bothered him every second when he was wide awake. Although no one on the condor knew what happened while he was out exploring this newly

discovered Terra, Aerrow was afraid that someone, maybe Piper who was always good at guessing, would eventually find out what happened.

.

.

The Dark Ace, himself was really confused. He had one question in his mind – _Why didn't I kill him? I could've slain his throat within a second._ Somehow, the Dark Ace

couldn't. He thought it was because of how he looked; everything about him was so different. His appearance – wet from the rain, defeated eyes which made them

look dejected and stick-thin figure – bothered the Dark Ace. At that moment, he realized this young brat was only fourteen years old after all. He was his enemy but

he was not that cruel to kill this young sky night. So, he spared his life. Yes, so simple isn't it...like that he didn't kill him.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words: 408  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

_Irresistible Temptation_

**2 Something new**

After few days, Aerrow seemed to recover from his unusual depressed mood; he was normal, at least that was what Finn and other crews thought, except Piper. She still couldn't buy the fact that Aerrow was getting better from something which she did not know what. It seemed today was right day to talk about it privately. She took him into her room.

"Aerrow. I'm worried."

Smiling, Aerrow looked straight to her eyes and asked.

"Yes, what's bothering you so much?"

Even though Aerrow was acting normal like himself, he was not sure he was acting right. He just couldn't remember how he acted normal in front of her. Her stare was making him nervous. He just knew she would ask questions that would trouble him.

"What happened out there?"

Talk about irony... Piper exactly said what he did not want to answer. She was demanding her answer with her eyes almost glaring at him. He felt as if every inch of his body was burning like hell.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, like you don't. Know. Aerrow, I know you too well. Stop pretending and what happened in that wild where you went off without us!"

He was expecting this. Piper was pinning him down with the right answer which he couldn't find one in the moment.

"You know.. I am not stupid like Finn or naive like Junko! So spit it out or else I – "

He could not handle this anymore. He had to tell her.

"I met the Dark Ace."

Piper's eyes got wide; it seemed like she was expecting different answer or something like maybe why he was upset... But this was totally unexpected.

"I know how you think. How stupid not to call back-up or alert you guys.. But he was all alone for some reason in that place. So.. yeah, we were fighting like we always did and... I lost my grip of the sword and right after I felt the Dark Ace's double-sword touching my neck."

She could not believe what she was hearing. Well, she could not believe that he did not call any squadron even though he was nearly killed!

"But you are still alive, Aerrow... which means that the Dark Ace –"

"Yes, in fact he DID for no reason."

"Why the hell did he do that for?"

"you tell me, Piper"

Both giggled even though there was nothing to laugh about. It was rather something which they should worry. It was, however, still funny – the fact that the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life.

They both knew that the Dark Ace would have killed him instantly, as soon as he got his hands on Aerrow's neck. But this was new - unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words: 408  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

_Irresistible Temptation_

**3 Time to find out**

Newly discovered Terra was abundant with all kinds of rare crystals. It meant there would be conflicts between Cyclonians who tried to use them for their evil plans, and Storm Hawks, on the other side who tried to prevent crystals to be used in a wrong hand. It was again time to face the Dark Ace. Aerrow still could not fully recover from what happened, but he was ready to throw some questions to him so that he could clear his mind off from the bullshit that was bothering him for so long.

As Aerrow was drifting away from the reality and into his own world, Stork's voice snapped him out of it.

"We are all doomed!"

Quickly he ran to where everyone was staring. Shocked and speechless, Finn was staring at the black ship that was in front of them. It was enormous and dangerous. Threatening look of the ship made Stork nervous and he was mumbling his doom theory and how he should have turned back and so on. And Aerrow saw his face, curling up his lips like an evil. His ride was coming straight to the condor.

Aerrow could not spend any second wondering what to say when he was alone with the Dark Ace face to face. There was no time for this.

He shouted.

"Storm hawks, let's fly!"

As usual, the Dark Ace was fighting against this young brat. A fiery red-hair boy with beautiful emerald eyes was glaring at him. He could feel adrenaline rushing or rather bursting out of him, even though it was invisible; he could feel it. Something about this boy turned him on. No doubt. He knew what to do. Fight him back but maybe he would try little bit different routine this time in order to make him his.

As soon as the Dark Ace avoided getting hit by his critical attack, he grabbed and twisted Aerrow's muscular, yet toned arm to hit his back of the neck. In front of him was Aerrow who slowly collapsed.

"Aerrow!!"

All Aerrow could hear were the Dark Ace's victorious laugh and his squadrans' alerting voice from far away.

When he regained his consciousness, all he saw was him lying on the unfamiliar bed of someone else. It was weird waking up in an unknown place like this. Searching to find out where he was, Aerrow observed this room carefully – any objects which may hint him something. But this room was empty and isolated. The room was full of solitude. It seemed someone took good care of this room, although there was no sign of warmth in this room. Aerrow knew this room resembled someone – the Dark Ace.

"Wide awake, boy? I see – your curiosity triggered you to explore my room. Did you find anything interesting?"

Aerrow winced as the Dark Ace started walking towards him. He was powerless and to add to that, he was captured. Without his weapon, he was nothing. Aerrow was still fourteen year old and the Dark Ace was far more experienced fighter and powerful. Besides, he was a fully grown adult. It would take loads of time and power to take this man down with bare hands. Noticing his nervousness, the Dark Ace smirked.

"Why are you so nervous? Aren't you always a little brat shouting bravery and fighting like a sky night. Was I wrong?"

Aerrow did not what to say or wasn't sure he should answer the question.

One step forward.

One step back.

One step closer

One step back

Aerrow went back as far as he could until he was stopped by the wall indicating there were no ways to go back anymore. He was scared and at the same time curious. He didn't know why the Dark Ace was coming closer without saying anything. And his smirk worried Aerrow. It didn't look good. Indeed.

Finally, the silence between two was broken when the Dark Ace slowly moved his lips.

"Ah – I see you are scared of me?"

Aerrow didn't like that question at all. Competitive nature had to come out right this second.

"No!! You are just coming near me which disgusts me!!"

That, he thought went too far. He could see the Dark Ace getting fed up by his rude comments but it was too late. He knew he already spilled his words out. But when there was no response at all, Aerrow looked up. Surprisingly, the Dark Ace looked miserable.. rather hurt... He looked different and Aerrow didn't expect anything like this from him. It was just too weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words: 408  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

_Irresistible Temptation_

**4 Unrevealed Temptation**

Nothing happened in the first day. That comment made the Dark Ace retreat to his bed room. Actually, the one that Aerrow was staying was the Dark Ace's. He felt lying on the bed of the enemy was awkward. Still, it was comfortable, and the scent of the Dark Ace somehow comforted him. Since becoming a leader of Storm Hawks, Aerrow didn't sleep so loosely, because he was always the one who woke up earliest for preparing for the day.

Slowly, Aerrow opened his eyes and he found something..,well, disturbing. There was a stranger lying beside him who just happened to look like the Dark Ace. Is this meant he slept with his dearest enemy?! Confused, Aerrow quickly got out of the bed and well he didn't know what to do, until the Dark Ace himself lazily opened his eyes.

"Already waking up? You should go back to sleep, boy. I'm pretty sure you are very tired."

Aerrow winced as the Dark Ace spoke. In disbelief, he looked at him.

"Why would want me in your bed at first place?! You know I would've tried to kill you if I just knew that you were in the same bed with me!!"

He sighed and leisurely he looked at Aerrow.

"Why does little brat like you have to be so uptight about everything? Or you want some answers WHY I spared your life? Are you that stupid, young sky night?"

"I am NOT stupid and I just don't get why you want me in your bed. That's all!"

"Fine- So you would like me to say it, yes? Implying is not working for you, brat?"

"Yeah, I do. If you please tell me straight forward! And stop call me that!"

Suddenly, Aerrow felt strong grip pulling him down to the bed which made him land right beside where the Dark Ace was lying. He smirked and stroke his red hair gently. This gentle touch from him made Aerrow uneasy, not knowing how to react on this situation. To say it right, he frowned.

"Oh – you mean I calling you little brat? Well, it is my choice what to call you, boy."

Fed up by the argument, Aerrow stomped angrily into the bathroom. He knew he needed a cold shower.

Seeing him going to the bathroom angrily, the Dark Ace sighed again. He knew it was not going to be easy for either of them or .. at least for him. He knew exactly what was troubling this young man. By the way, his angry reaction to everything he said was really cute. The Dark Ace had to giggle without losing his evil-looking face. After all, Aerrow was only a fourteen-year-old boy.

.

.

All about this boy was too tempting. Everything about him turned him on. Without doubt, the Dark Ace got out of his bed and start walking towards where Aerrow was stripping down his cloth. One last thought hit the Dark Ace – _why would he take a shower when he said he doesn't trust me? Does he know what he is doing? Maybe he doesn't know... well, he is fourteen years old, so he should know.. wait. No maybe not.. maybe i'm going too far with this.._

.

.

His mind was screwed up. He didn't know how to react, but just shout at him. Everything about him was new and strange. He had gentle gesture, and soothing voice which made the boy arouse a little bit. In his mind, he struggled to understand what was going on between him and the Dark Ace. They were enemies.. They are supposed to hate each other. They are destined to kill each other. At the end, only one of them will survive. That should be the scenario. Perfect one. Not like this. This one will be failure. This war is not going to end soon and Aerrow knows it better than any other sky nights do; but he couldn't resist the temptation - desire to watch him, to touch him or to screw with him - which made him disgusted about himself at first.. But now, too many things are happening and they are real. His daydreams are becoming so real and vivid; he can't take all of them at once. _Should I just confess how I feel about him? I mean if he doesn't feel same way as I do, then.. he will use it against me... and it won't be good. How am I supposed to know if he is in love with me or not? But his reaction ..so far.. I want to believe that he wants me, but how can I make that sure? How?_

_._

_._

_Damn it! He is only teenager boy and why do I feel so tempted? He doesn't have curves that women have - he is flat and skinny. Nothing to see, but those sets of fine legs look so sexy and delicious...What! What am I thinking?! Am I thinking of screwing up with him? I mean screwing him up in bed? Sex? No! That's purely disgusting.. or maybe... it could be fun.. Teary eyes and scared looks on his face will be nice.. Rubbing his soft skin will be pleasurable..._

.

.

_How? Maybe he will follow me into the shower... and we will... No! No! NO.. that's wrong. That is very wrong, Aerrow... That is..but it is so tempting.. fine I will wait till he comes in.. if he does, that means yes. But if he doesn't, then I would give up!..._

.

Aerrow waited. And waited.

.

.

.

But the Dark Ace never came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words: 408  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

**Warning**: Inappropriate words and scenes for young readers! I am not responsible, if you don't like it. I already said it. If you don't like Dark Ace x Aerrow pairing, don't even attempt to read the story!

_Irresistible Temptation_

**5. Despair**

He waited and waited till his body got cold in hot shower.. till water got cold.. till his heart got cold.. He gave one chance - only one, but the Dark Ace apparently threw it away without a doubt and he realized that this feeling towards him should not be discovered by anyone, even his friends. He doesn't want to risk or sacrifice his close friendship just because he is falling for a insensitive bastard who killed his parents.. and caused the downfall of Orignial Storm hawks. To come to think of it, Aerrow couldn't figure out why he was and still is attracted to this guy even though he could make thousands of lists why he should not fall for this guy. He just didn't understand..

.

.

Aerrow took very very long time to take shower. After that shower, something about him changed. For a whole time, the Dark Ace was in an agony - he couldn't decide whether to storm into the shower and kiss him or to leave him alone in peace and act like he hates Aerrow like enemy... He didn't want to risk his power and all the things that he had built from since his betrayal which made him no where to go... and he didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want to start from the bottom again. He hated it. So the Dark Ace chose the second option - to play along with the evil dark ace and brave sky knight act.

.

.

.

He opened the door and saw the dark ace turned his face to see where the little sound came from... the dark ace saw a tiny figure standing only with a small bath tower covering only little of him. The Dark Ace gasped and stiffened. He did, in fact feel his below arousing like crazy. Aerrow's soft and smooth skin like a baby looked amazing; his linear legs were one of the finest legs he had ever seen. To add to that, his hair was wet and his emerald eyes looked wet as well. Everything looked so tempting. However, the Dark Ace shaked his head, reasoning himself with water is just putting some magic on this boy. Even though Aerrow just looked like his father, Don, the Dark Ace had never thought of his old friend. His eyes and hair were different from Don's. Aerrow was lovely; his smile and laughs made everyone happy; everyone loved him, including the Dark Ace; something about him was so irresistible; he couldn't say no, but he had to, because in reality they are destined to hate each other...

"What are you looking at?! I am sure you have seen women getting naked or half naked.. or whatever!"

Aerrow was angry at the fact that the Dark Ace didn't come into the shower and kissed him, pinning him down to the wall. Hot kiss more like delicious french kiss. HE WANTED SO WAITED. BUT HE DIDN't COME. That was the reality._ I knew it. What did you expect, Aerrow? You knew he is interested in women..not a guy who doesn't have curves or boobs that Finn always brag about. Ha, I feel so miserable now. Why would I fall in love with the enemy? This was crazy idea.. and still is and if..._

"Of course, I did. In fact, I could call a girl right now to get some blowjob if I want it! Or, to save all the trouble, you COULD do it for me"

_I can not believe what I just said to him. What? Blowjob? Are you kidding?! This kid will never do such a disgusting and disgraceful thing. I mean he is only fourtenn and on top of that, he is GUY. Anyways, I am pretty sure he doesn't even know the word, blowjob.. or does he?_

_I can not believe what he just said to me. Blowjob? He wants me to do it for him instead of a girl? So.. he is just playing with me.. He just wants an entertainment. Just for fun. I am nothing more than a toy to play with, right? Ace?.. I want to call him Ace, not the Dark Ace..it sounds so much better... Ace...Ace...No NO, He simply needs a toy to screw up with.. and he thinks he can with me... Why, why me?_

"...don't.. treat me like a slut..."

Long silence between two was broken when Aerrow squeezed out a little voice from his mouth. Surprisingly, what the Dark Ace saw was Aerrow's hurt and teary eyes. Aerrow stared at him for a long time... the Dark Ace couldn't move, his eyes and his eyes met; it was intense. Every single cell was feeling Aerrow's emotion which rushed into the Dark Ace's frozen heart. He felt as if his heart was beating again, like a real human being. He thought his heart was dead, when he betrayed the Storm Hawks. But this boy... fiery red hair boy made him beat again like a teenager who fell in love for the first time. His heart... was pounding with excitement. But he couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle the warmth that Aerrow had given him - he had to stop it.

"Ha, you don't have a choice, but OBEY. Would you like to remind you again? You are captured, kid."

He winced as the Dark Ace spoke; his harsh remark stabbed Aerrow's heart violently; literally he knew his heart was bleeding profusely. He wanted to cry like a baby but he had to be strong. He wasn't a kid who didn't have control over his tear. He was strong and is strong.

"So? Kill me then, isn't this great opportunity for you to kill me? Do it then!!"

"Oh - really? So you want to die, boy? But too bad that I love watching people suffering! And you won't be an exception."

As soon as the Dark Ace finished his sentence, violently he kissed Aerrow's soft lips. Unexpected reaction from him made Aerrow confused; he tried to resist at first. But the Dark Ace's strong grip didn't let him go. Aerrow was messed up; he couldn't think but aroused. He was embarrassed. He figured it was because he never had any experience like this.. someone kissing him so passionately. As soon as Aerrow opened his mouth to breathe, the Dark Ace's tongue digged into Aerrow's mouth. But soon their lips parted from each other.

"Don't know what to do with your aroused body?"

He smirked, but Aerrow winced.

"S, stop giving me that look"

He smirked again.

"Sure - brat, I tell. You listen."

Aerrow couldn't look at him. He was embarrassed that his body was aroused and his face was propably red like an apple. And he didn't know what to say, but just keep the silence.

"Take off your clothes"

"What?"

"TAKE OFF."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Aerrow was crying almost... looked hurt, but it made the dark ace excited. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted to make him cry and cry and cry.

"Because you are my toy and because I want to see you naked."

He laughed hysterically. Aerrow was trembling all over. His little hands were trembling; seems he doesn't know what to do. The Dark Ace could see emerald eyes scared and hurt. He slowly started to take off all the clothes. Nothing was covering his body, but flesh.

Soon, the boy's beautiful body, fully exposed was standing in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words:  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

Warning: Younger readers shouldn' read this. Be responsible for what you are reading. (sexual)

_Irresistible Temptation_

**6 Anguish - Scar that will never disappear**

His body was trembling - he was more than scared. Mixed feelings in his head were more than just one or two words; Some part of him was afraid of what would happen after getting naked; the other part of him was excited at this new experience or more like his dream-come-true. He hated the other side; they were supposed to be enemies and they were destined to kill each other. Aerrow reminded himself of 'that' for hundreds of times, but it was no use. His head understood, but his heart didn't listen to it. It did what it wanted - sleeping with the Dark Ace. He always had this dream of calling him Ace while they were in bed.

Now, dreams were real. He was in front of Ace naked, nothing but his flesh. He could feel his whole body getting aroused and excited. His breath got heavier and heavier: he was panting.

.

.

The Dark Ace blinked. He was speechless and stunned - Aerrow's angelic figure with no clothes whatsoever was standing right in front of him. It was dream-come-true. He had dreams where he would kiss him passionately, and just ride him hard untill he passed out. This could ALL come true now... now... that he is standing right in front of him...one inch..one inch only..._Dear god, this is seriously testing my patient...well, now I don't have any last patient left..._

.

.

_What am I supposed to do? Stand here naked...? I am getting cold and if he is just going to watch me like this,...this is so embarrassing.. I am wearing nothing, I am just.. he can see me ..I can't hide... I don't know what to do... This is.. seriously, I don't know what he want from me like this.. _

.

.

.

Suddenly, Ace stood up. He walked quickly till his face and Aerrow's face were closer than an inch. Aerrow cringed, but Ace smirked. Aerrow's deep emerald eyes were strikingly beautiful - Ace was amazed to see them so close like this. And he kissed him; it was violent rather than passionate; their lips clinged. Aerrow couldn't do anything, but follow Ace's lead.

Finally, their lips departed to catch some air. Both of them were panting heavily than before and more aroused. Ace pulled him strong towards the bed and threw him hard. Then, he climbed on the top of Aerrow - taking all of his clothes of... Aerrow was in fact scared. He had never seen anyone stripping in front of him and Aerrow knew what was next. His head knew it, but his body couldn't follow it. He was sure that he wasn't ready for any kind of screwing like this.. this was too violent for him.. it was his first time and he wanted to be more gentle, and passionate... However, he was wrong. Very wrong. Ace didn't even speak to him since he kissed him. It was no more than just one night stand. It was sex, but that word didn't appear to be explaining the situation. He had to stop it. He tried.

"Ace, please... stop it, Ace!!"

Ace grabbed Aerrow's two arms with one hand; it was tight.

"Who said I will stop, brat? Remember you are my new toy. You don't have right to refuse!!"

"Please... Please... "

Now, Aerrow was crying. Aerrow was terrified. Aerrow was frightened. He sheivered. He tried everything to stop him, but Ace was too strong. _I am just an another toy to him, nothing more than a toy.. I guess? Aerrow, You knew he will never love you... Why would I have to fall in love with him? your enemy... your enemy who is destined to kill you? ... He always tries to kill your friends and smash Atmos... Aerrow, he lives to destroy you.. To him, I am nothing more than an enemy... I have to..._ His body jerked.. now he could feel something inside him. It was purely disgusting; something.. something was invading his body. It was painful, but his body felt another pleasure - orgasm. Now, his body was feeling Ace's rhythm; Ace was rocking his body and Aerrow was letting that happen. He didn't have any energy left to fight against that orgasm. The pleasure and pain were too much to bare... He was about to close his eyes and he heard a soothing voice from above.. and he felt the strong but still gentle grip of the man.

"Aerrow...I.."

He heard the voice in subconsciousness, but he couldn't figure out what Ace said to him. He knew who it was, but he didn't understand why Ace hugged him so tenderly and called him quietly like that...he was too tired to think rationaly; now, he was falling into the pitch-black hole of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

"Aerrow...I... love you"

.

.

.

"Hmmmm..."

Aerrow woke up in an agonizing pain; every inch of his body was hurting. As he tried to remember what happened yesterday night, he blushed, knowing that his dream came all true, but still his heart wasn't satisfied at the incident. His heart wanted more. His heart desired an another heart of man - Ace: Ace's heart... _It was painful, yes.. I mean.. it was but it was.. I should admit.. I enjoyed a little bit, not him being forceful but he was gentle overall.. he tried to be violent but he was nice... I don't know... how should I take this..? Am I supposed to ask him? Or do I have any right to ask him.. in this situation?_

"Aerrow"

He winced. He forgot that he was sharing his bed with the Dark Ace.

"I apologize for what happened yesterday"

"...What?..you.."

"Didn't mean to force you to do something like that. I should have respected you, even if you are just an enemy"

_An enemy..huh? That was it..? So, he was.. WAS playing with me, after all? He didn't care.. so.. he thinks me as an enemy, just an enemy... Well, that's good. Now, I know clearly what I should do with my feeling towards the DARK Ace._

"That's fine"

The Dark Ace sighed in relief and smiled sort of - Aerrow thought he was smiling..

"So you are forgiving me?"

_Sure... sure, I am forgiving you the Dark Ace, because now on, me and you are going to be enemies. Destined to hate and kill each other. At the end, one of us will die and I am going to survive and laugh at how evil you were in the past. Sure, so I will forgive you now..because I am really nice like that, even though Ace, you nearly raped me.. I know I enjoyed it bit, so can't say you raped me...but nearly you did...but I forgive you.._

"Yes, I forgive and that's not all.."

Confused, the Dark Ace looked at him to question - Aerrow got out of the bed, standing in front of him, looking strong than ever.

"What are ..."

Tension between two of them was building; the Dark Ace just knew that there was something wrong with Aerrow.. or with this situation.

The Dark Ace blinked - he waited for Aerrow to speak, but he didn't. The Dark Ace tried to say something but he was mumbling; he didn't know what to say; nervously, he looked at Aerrow's determined green eyes.

"Now on, you and me are nothing more than enemies. We are born to hate each other. End of the story."

"Aerrow.. we can... "

His sentenc was cut off by an interruption.

"Aerrow!!"

_Damn, Finn... that little brat never learns when to come in! I need time to explain.. explain why I did it yesterday.. I need to..._Finn kicked the door and it was wide-open now. And the Dark Ace could see rest of Storm Hawks, standing there with weapons on their hands. Junko threw Aerrow's blade towards him; Aerrow snatched it and turned, leaving surprised Ace behind.

Right before he walked out of Ace's room, he turned, glaring at him like before - like before when they really hated each other - like before there was no feelings between them, except loathe. And the Dark Ace knew that eyes. They were eyes of his friend, the leader of the original Storm Hawks. Ace stiffened.

.

.

"I want to forget you"

**.**

**.**

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Irresistible Temptation  
Pairing: dark ace x aerrow  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: Mature  
Words: 408  
Summary: Everything happened at that moment when the Dark Ace spared Aerrow's life. And both of them slowly started to realize how they felt for each other...

_Irresistible Temptation_

**7 Lies - "nothing happened...really.."**

His words sounded harsher and bitter than he expected; he felt hurt at the same time shocked that he himself could be so cruel like that. Aerrow never realized that he had dark side of him. Well, he didn't have chance to reveal it for sure, till he met the Dark Ace. No matter what will happen from now on, Aerrow was determined to kill the Dark Ace, because now he knew there was nothing between them. There was no hard feeling for slaughtering each other in any second. Now Aerrow, himself doesn't mind doing it. Yes, that's what he is thinking, but he wasn't sure about it...

.

.

.

"Man, what happened out there?!"

Worried-looking face popped out in front of him suddenly from nowhere and that made Aerrow jumpy. Anxiously, Aerrow smiled a little bit to answer. He wasn't sure what to say; he didn't really think about what to say to them. Lying is something he was never good at. He hesitated. _Should I say I was raped by him? Should I say I slept with him? Should I say nothing happened? Or.. Should I say I was tortured?_

"Nothing much"

Smile-smile. Aerrow said to himself. Smiling is always good when you don't have answer for the question. Or if you don't know what to say... but he was wrong.

"But you look so tired, and kinda.. got thinner? Did you eat anything after captured? You look like you are tortured!"

Hmm... good question. I haven't eaten a thing, for sure. Great, now I'm starving. How did I forget to eat?!

"Finn, I wasn't tortured and they... treated me respectfully.."

"Oh, really?"

Finn now sounded sarcastic. Instead of turning-around-walking-away scenario, Finn started to pin him down with his suspicious eyes.

"So, okay.. but why are you wearing this big t-shirt which isn't obviously yours?"

!!... Aerrow just realized that he was wearing the Dark Ace's shirt. His shirt... his scent... his breathe.. all over me.. and I feel like he is touching me.. touching me passionately like last night when we were on the...

"uhhh, Aerrow, hello?"

!!... What?! What am I thinking of? Going to sleep again with him? No.. that is wrong, Aerrow. Why are you so stupid like this? Are you this dumb? Dumbstruck by this stupid fling? Not even love!!

"Aerrow!!"

"I'm fine, Finn. Please, I want to get some rest, before Dark.. Ace comes along with his cyclonians..."

He hesitated saying "Dark Ace" out loud, because Ace sounded so fine. He liked calling him Ace. It was better. It was another way to escape from their faith... faith of doom... for one or the other ... survive or die... in this situation

Aerrow hurriedly went inside his room to escape from Finn's suspicious eyes. He felt like burning and he was bit aroused from wearing Ace's shirt. His body still remembered Ace's touch.. and it was pleasant...yes...

.

.

Finn looked at the door of Aerrow's room for a long time, after Aerrow was gone. He shook his head with confusion.

.

.

"...what the fuck is wrong with me .. thinking Aerrow is sexier than a woman?!"

.

.

.

Despair. It seemed right word to describe how he felt right now. No, despair doesn't work. It's more than just despair. Confusion, despair, doubt, betrayal, pleasant, love, passion, liking, sex, hurt, tear, grief ...everything... Everything doesn't seem to define how he feels right now.. It was a daydream. One-night-fling... I love him. I love him.. but now there was no way to tell him that I love him... great, great. Now I'm stuck. Next time I will see him is on the battle field with my blade, pointing to his beautiful white neck.. that was delicious. Aerrow's body was like a temple or no.. it was like a raspberry candy.. sweet but sour taste of raspberry.. so intoxicating...

He sighed.

.

.

It was Master Cyclonis who smelled the sweet victory, at last.


End file.
